In the display field, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display substrates have the characteristics such as self-illumination, high contrast, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, applicability to flexible panels, wide range of use temperature, simple fabrication, etc., and therefore have a broad development prospect.
Due to the above-mentioned characteristics, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display substrates may be applicable to devices having display function such as cell phones, displays, notebook computers, digital cameras and instruments and meters.